The Way It Should Be
by wannabewriter25
Summary: This is an entry for the SVM Happily Ever After Contest. This one shot is the one way that Charlaine Harris could make it so that Sookie has the chance in getting the happy ending that she and Eric so deserve.


**Entry for Sookie's Happily Ever After Contest**

**Title:** The Way It Should Be

**Characters:** Bill, Sookie, Sam, Eric, Freyda, Amelia, Pam, Tara, Jason, JD DuRone, Sarah, Robbie

**Word Count:** 2,427

**Pen Name:** Wannabewriter25

**Beta:** isis mama

**Category:** Experienced SVM

* * *

As the stylist worked on her hair, Sookie sat in front of the mirror and stared at the reflections of the people that were surrounding her. Each person that she admired has had some type impact on her life. Since meeting the vampires and the many other supes, her life has done a complete turnaround. Some of the changes have been great. Some have been not so great but all in all, she wouldn't change any of it for anything in the world.

The first person she noticed was Pam. The beautiful vampire looked like Marcia Brady; long blonde hair, crystal blue eyes, and a killer smile; literally. If a stranger just so happened to meet her, they would never guess that she is the deadliest female vampire that Sookie has ever met. Pam was smiling and happy. She'd even giggled a couple of times. It was amazing to see her doing human things such as making hand gestures as she talked with Amelia and Tara. A vampire, a witch, and a human shop owner were standing in a circle and they were enjoying each other's company. Suddenly, from the corner of her eye, Sookie saw the reflections of little children as they giggled and ran across the room. Tara's twins, Robbie and Sarah, were as happy as two children could possibly be. Sookie had never seen them so joyous.

"Will you two behave?" Tara asked them.

"No!" they said simultaneously.

When Tara reached for the children, they ran to Pam and grabbed her legs. Pam looked at the children as if they were hers. In that moment, she didn't look like a vicious killer. She looked like a mother. Reaching down and stroking their little heads, she purred to them. "Don't mind the mean old lady. Auntie Pam will protect you." She dropped fang on Tara and smiled. "Let them run around and play. You only have one childhood."

Tara gave Pam the evil eye but it meant nothing. She knew that Pam had her children's best interests at heart. Tara never thought in a million years that she would have a vampire as one of her best friends and the babysitter of her children; especially after what happened with Franklin Mott and Mickey the Maniac. Sookie told her that she shouldn't lump all vampires in the same category. They aren't all bad. Tara realized that Sookie was right. She loved Sookie's vampires …her vampires. They were good '_people_'.

Ignoring Pam's fangs, Tara said, "If they get into any trouble, you are going to be the one held responsible."

Pam threw her head back and laughed as if that was the best joke she'd ever heard. When she was able to compose herself, she asked, "Who's going to say anything to me or to them?"

Amelia decided to answer the question. "No one if they know any better."

"Exactly," she replied. Prying the children from her legs, Pam patted their bottoms and said, "Go on, little ones. Have fun."

Robbie and Sarah were off and running once more.

Amelia watched the running children and said, "I can't wait to have children of my own. They are going to be so bad and so spoiled. I want to have all girls." She placed her hand on Pam's and Tara's shoulders and said, "Can you imagine the shopping trips we're going to go on?"

Sookie smiled as she watched her three best friends standing around in a circle laughing and talking. This was what she'd always wanted. She wanted to have best friends that she could share with, cry with, and laugh with. She and her girlfriends would take week long shopping trips and gossip about the mailman and old lady next door. They would talk about their husbands or significant others. They would sit in the corner café and drink lattes and gossip. They would argue with each other and then kiss and make up. They would hate each other but fall back in love only seconds later. They would be each others support system. They would forever be best friends. This was what life was all about. It took her quite awhile to get it but she's finally gotten what she's always dreamed of.

"Turn around please," the stylist said.

Sookie did as she was told. When she did, she saw the vampire that started it all; William T. Compton. He was her first love, her first lover, and her first heartbreak. Bill was her first everything. She knew that he loved her. He still loves her but he knows that it's over. He told her that he's wanted nothing but her happiness; her everlasting happiness. Even if it wasn't going to be with him, he wanted her to have it. He'd made the ultimate sacrifice for her. She could never thank him enough.

He noticed her staring at him and he bowed to her. When he stood tall, he blew her the sweetest kiss. No one would have believed her but she felt it as it lightly touched her cheek. Placing her hand to her face, she looked at him and smiled. Warmth reached his chocolate brown eyes.

Bill didn't want to do what he'd done but for Sookie, he would have walked in the sun if it meant that she would be happy. She had freely given him so much of herself, the least that he could do was give a little back. The thought of only seeing her in passing was the hardest consequence to his actions. A bloody tear fell from his eyes as she stood up from the bench and smiled at her reflection. She was the most beautiful woman he'd ever had the privilege of knowing.

"Ladies," a very feminine yet male voice called out as he entered the room. "It's almost time. You all need to get it together so that we can get this show on the road."

Amelia and Tara stood beside the groomsmen, Jason and JD DuRone. Pam stood next to Bill as they interlocked arms. The feminine man had to chase down the children but they, too, were soon standing still and steady. Everyone was lined up elegantly and beautifully in front of the huge cherry double doors.

"Come, Miss. Stackhouse," the very feminine yet male voice said. "We can't start without you. You are the star of the show."

When Sookie walked over to him, he began fluffing her dress and laying her thick blonde curls perfectly and carefully over her shoulders. Once he believed her to be presentable, he ran to the front of the line. Just as he shushed everyone to silence, the music began to play. The ushers pulled the doors opened. Sookie had to catch her breath when she saw what had been presented before her. Everything was gorgeous. There were white and red tulips as far as the eye could see. There was red and white ribbon that hung delicately along the pews. White carpet was laid out at her feet.

"Perfect," she whispered.

The ring bearer and the flower girl were adorable. Oohs and ahhs were expressed by all.

The best man and the maid of honor were soon walking on the tulip petals that little Sarah had scattered over the floor. Pam and Bill looked gorgeous and handsome, respectively. They were ecstatic for Sookie but no one would ever know it by the looks on their faces.

The next pair to follow was Jason and Amelia. They were ecstatic and one could tell by the looks on their faces. Jason was the happier of the two. He never thought in a million years that he'd be happy with his sister marrying a supe; that goes for Weres, vampires and shifters. He could only guess his thought process was changed by the fact that he's a bitten were-panther but there was more to it than that. He wanted Sookie to be happy and for the first time in his life, he could see that she was truly happy. Tara and JD were right behind them; wearing the exact same expressions of happiness as Jason and Amelia.

Once the bridal party was in place, the bridal march began to play.

Sookie walked down the aisle and she looked beautiful. She couldn't pry the smile from her face. She couldn't stop tears from falling; therefore ruining her mascara but it didn't matter. She was going to be married to the man of her dreams. This day would never have happened if it hadn't been for the cluviel dor. It changed their lives for the better.

She looked at the smiling faces of her guests as they watched her taking the walk to her future. Everyone in Bon Temps came. They were smiling for her. They were happy for her. There were no ugly thoughts. There were no negative feelings. There were no sneers. There were no jeers. There was only happiness and love in the air. And it was all for her.

Freyda looked at her with the faintest of smiles on her face. There were no hard feelings between the two ladies. Everyone had to make sacrifices. Freyda had gotten what she'd wanted; a powerful vampire that would stand by her side and help her keep her queendom safe. Sookie had gotten what she wanted; love and stability. No one deserved that more than she. It took a long time for her to believe that but she deserved it.

Then she saw Sam. He was beaming. This was a day that he knew was coming. He wouldn't have done anything any differently. When she used the cluviel dor to save his life, he knew then that there was nothing in this world that he wouldn't have done for her.

When she reached out to touch his hand, his heart stopped. She would always be his favorite person. He would always love her. That's why, when she and Eric announced that they were getting married, Sam offered to pay for everything. He knew that she would fuss and complain about it but he didn't want to hear it. He was going to be her father figure for just that night. He wanted to spoil her and give her the wedding of her dreams and from the look on her face, that's what he'd done. Her joy and happiness made his heart stop.

The heart stopping moment for Sookie was seeing Eric standing there waiting for her. He stood tall and proud. He looked so handsome in his tuxedo; his arms crossed in front of him. His hair was pulled back into a beautiful and perfect French braid. He was hers. He was finally hers.

Her smile broadened; as did his. He didn't try to hide his feelings tonight. Eric wanted everyone to know that he was marrying the woman that he loves. He knew how important it was for her that everyone knows that he does love her and not her telepathy. She wasn't an asset to him but his best friend. She wasn't part of the royal fae family tonight. She was the woman of his dreams. Her magic had nothing to do with his love for her. It was her soul. It was her life; her need for the unknown. Sookie was the one. Everything about her made him a better man.

Looking from the corner of his eye at the vampire that stood to his left, Eric said, "Thank you, Bill."

Bill had made the ultimate sacrifice; himself. He went to Freyda and made his plea. He told her that he was just a powerful as Eric. He may not have been as old but he had connections. He had some of the most powerful vampires in the world that have pledged their loyalty to him because he's helped them find their makers or their children. He had the database that had made him a millionaire hundreds of times over. He told Freyda that they could use that to their advantage and that they could be the most powerful vampire couple in history. She agreed without pause but before Bill would commit, he needed her word.

"There's only one catch," he said.

"Name it," she said.

Bill looked her right into her cold, dead blue eyes and said, "You can never bother Sookie and Eric again. They should be allowed to live their lives free of you and any reminders of you. Destroy that contract or I will use my contacts to _my_ advantage." Bill didn't try to hide the threat. He wanted to know that he meant business and Sookie's happiness and well-being is his business.

She glared at him but said nothing.

"If you want the power and the protection, you will agree. And from what I hear about you, you love power. I can give that to you. You only need to leave them alone. That is the only stipulation."

He was right. Freyda loved being in power and she needed the protection. She knew that as long as Bill had the loyalty of some very powerful vampires, she would be more than safe. She could rule her queendom with him by her side without fear. She did the most logical thing.

"I accept," she said.

Bill smiled. He knew that she would. He was happy for one reason and for one reason only. The fact that Sookie was going to finally get what she wants and wholeheartedly deserves.

"You're welcome," Bill replied to Eric.

When Sookie was close enough, Eric reached out to her and took her hands into his. He pulled her into his body. She looked up at him and she saw the next fifty or sixty years of her life. He saw the woman that he would love forever. He leaned down and kissed her ever so lightly.

"My lover," he said.

"My everything," she replied.

The lovers then looked into each other's eyes and smiled.

They were finally going to have their happily ever after.


End file.
